Activities which concern locomotion of the human body, such as walking, running and involvement in various athletic activities, place stress on the bones and joints of the leg and foot. These stresses can be quite great, and can be harmful if the bones and joints of the foot are not supported properly.
One method of providing support for the foot is through the utilization of standardized or universal insole cushions and arch supports. While these do provide some support and comfort, due to their standardization and lack of customization they are inadequate for many uses. In particular, since the shape of feet vary greatly, as well as people's weight, weight distribution, leg structure and knee structure, standardized inserts and arch supports lack universal utility with optimized results.
Custom insole systems have been developed. An example is the FOOT TECH Custom Insole system developed by Foot Technology, Inc., the assignee of the present invention. Generally, the FOOT TECH system involves the construction of a mold of the user's foot. The mold is typically kept by the manufacturer and is used to custom mold shoe inserts. Such inserts may include, for example, a custom molded arch support, a heel section and a toe section.
Such custom methods and arrangements have been available for a considerable period of time and have been highly effective. However, a problem with such methods is that they are generally inconvenient to the end user and are relatively expensive. Thus, while they suit the professional athlete fairly well, they are generally unacceptable to many lay persons.
More convenient and inexpensive custom molding systems have been developed. One such arrangement is known as the CONFORM'ABLE system from SIDAS, apparently available through Bio-Dynamics, Inc. of Concord, New Hampshire 03301. This system is generally used for mountaineering-type footwear and ski-wear. The insole is a thermal-molded product. The product is heated until it becomes moldable, and then it is stepped upon by the user. As the insole cools, it forms to the user's feet. Generally, the system involves placing the insole upon a foam molding pad having a built-up arch support portion. The molding pad permits the heated insert to conform to the user's feet. The arch support molds an arch curve into the insert. An advantage to this arrangement is that the inserts can be formed in a matter of minutes; for example, in a shoe store or a sporting goods store.
Another insole molding system is available from Peterson Laboratories of Lake Placid, New York. Peterson offers a BIOCOMFORT system in which an insert is molded, upon a pillow, in the shoe store. The Peterson pillow is designed such that a forward portion of the foot rests upon very little cushion, during molding, whereas the heel portion of the foot is on an apparently soft, considerably built-up pillow. Peterson also has offered a related BIOTHOTIC system in which an impression of the foot is molded in a low density polyethylene sheet. The sheet material, after molding, apparently is used as a core for a shoe insert, which is later manufactured.
These and similar methods are directed to the development of a method for conveniently, relatively rapidly and inexpensively forming a custom insert for shoes. The methods generally involve attempts to solve the two interrelated problems of:
1. Providing for preparation of a custom insert in a relatively short period of time, at low expense; and PA1 2. Providing of a molding method by which a properly supportive insert is formed.
Various insert materials have been developed, to aid in molding and operation of the finished product.
In general, while available methods approach desirable low-cost, easily made custom inserts, there has been need for improvement in the general areas outlined above. The present invention in particular addresses these problems.